The disclosed embodiments relate to a medical imaging apparatus with a detector unit, a patient-receiving region enclosed by the detector unit in a cylindrical manner, and a movement detection unit.
Patient movement in medical imaging (e.g., magnetic resonance imaging), such as swallowing movements, respiratory movements, or involuntary movements of the patient, result in poor image quality in the evaluated image data. The patient movement may also result in longer data acquisition times and, thus, a high level of patient exposure.
Optical cameras are used to monitor the patient or to detect patient movement during a medical imaging examination. However, integration of optical camera systems within a patient-receiving region of medical imaging apparatuses, such as a magnetic resonance apparatus or a computed tomography apparatus, is difficult because of magnetic fields, x-ray radiation, gamma radiation, or a combination thereof.